Prince Naruto
by arusi
Summary: An assassin sent to kill. A prince too stupid to see the threat. But what happens when they have to join forces to save the world and maybe even...fall in love? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! OR ELSE! ****ON HIATUS****
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Prince Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto.**

**CHAPTER ONE...**

The night was dark. Much more eerie than any of the other nights, not even an owl graced the still night with its presence.

The lone occupant of this very cold, eerie night pulled her coat tighter around her body as she walked towards her destination. She walked in silence, plotting her strategy. Thinking of how she would go about doing her "job".

She walked until she reached the gates of Konoha. She stopped and stared in wonder, an amused look on her face.

A smile crept its way on her lips.

"Your majesty."

Minato turned his attention from the window.

"Yes Kakashi?" He replied with a smile seeing that it was his student.

Kakashi was kneeling.

"An unknown chakra entered our barrier last night at about 1:38 pm. This chakra was powerful, unlike any other." Kakashi stated hastily.

Minato turned his attention back to the window, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see." Was his only reply.

He stayed for a minute thinking.

He turned back to Kakashi.

"Have you located the source of this chakra?" He asked, hoping for a positive reply.

"Yes, your majesty." Kakashi replied, a feeling of accomplishment played as he smiled.

"What amuses you Kakashi?" Minato asked noticing that Kakashi smiled.

"Y-Your majesty I-I was only grateful that we found her so quickly. I feel like we have accomplished something. I mean after we, the ANBU, failed you the last time. " Kakashi stuttered.

A look of pity crossed Minato's face. He didn't expect Kakashi of all people to feel that he has accomplished something so...so...small and insignificant.

"There should be no feeling of achievement with such an insignificant task Kakashi. You only found the source of the chakra you have not yet found out the who, what and where of the source." Minato stated obviously annoyed at Kakashi.

"Y-Yes your majesty." He stuttered realising the wisdom of his words.

"Now. Send two ANBU to keep an eye on this person, let them find the purpose of why they're here. And report to me in a week of this person's daily activities." And with that he turned his attention to the window and the world outside.

"You're dismissed Kakashi." He said without turning.

"Yes your majesty."

And with that Kakashi disappeared into thin air.

"Are you from around here?" Prince Naruto asked a wide eyed girl.

"Are you blind? You look blind. But where's your dog that guides your way? Aren't all blind people supposed to have one? Unless you're not blind. Are you?" Prince Naruto asked with curiosity.

A minute ago he saw the girl pick up a Mango and squeeze it, examining it. He thought _"How could a _blind_ girl_ examine _fruits if she's_ blind_?"_ (no disrespect to the disabled though.) He just had to go over and ask.

She backed away from him a little but he only went closer.

"I-I'm not b-blind." She replied.

"Hmm? You're not? Then why are your eyes white? Well anyway where'd you come from? I haven't seen you before. Where are you living? Can we be friends? Are you going-" He was on a roll until a dark blue haired boy walked up with a girl with pink hair.

_Pink? Seriously? Couldn't she have black, brown, white hell even red hair? Your mother just _had_ to pick my least favourite colour huh? _Hinata thought.

"Naruto." The boy started.

"Don't be so stupid. Act like the prince you are."

Naruto folded his arms definitely pouting. The way he did it definitely looked cute. He made Hinata's heart skip a beat. Too bad though...

"You." The dark haired boy started.

"Are you new around here?" He asked.

"Y-Yes. I am." She replied scared. She hardly knew him but she sensed some kind of darkness in his heart.

"Good. Now Naruto did you get your answer?"

"Yes." The pouting Naruto said somewhat calmer.

She studied them as the stupid haired girl and Naruto got into an argument.

Note to self: He likes the stupid haired girl. Stupid.

The dark blue haired boy is an emo, he apparently gets more girls chasing him than the prince himself!

The stupid haired girl is naive and has a quick temper.

Sasuke stared at the girl as Naruto and Sakura got into an argument.

_She definitely has the Byakugan. Which means she comes from the Earth Nation. But what is she doing Here? And why does she have two ANBU following her? What exactly is her purpose here? _ Sasuke pondered on these questions for a while.

"Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." He replied.

"We're leaving."

"Hn."

They turned and walked away. Naruto turned and waved to Hinata.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

_What is it with this boy that makes my heart feel this way?_ She thought whilst clutching her breast.

"Oi! Are you going to buy the fruit or stare into space?" The vendor asked annoyed.

"Oh! Y-Yes I'll buy it." Hinata stuttered and paid for the fruit.

She turned and walked away.

Yay! First chapter! Hey Rose Tiger I hope I'm doing good at your challenge. I hope this story is good. Well ive got ALOT of stuff going on in my head for the next chapter. SO PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE review! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?


	2. Second in cammand!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

"Your Majesty. I have a status report on the girl." An ANBU said.

"Yes?" Minato asked.

"The girl possesses the Byakugan, which can only mean that she is from the Earth nation. Um... the two ANBU that you sent to keep an eye on her are still missing." The ANBU stated.

Minato thought about this really hard. He had sent another ANBU to spy on her since the previous two had not returned.

"Good work, dismissed." He said still thinking.

What would the Earth nation want? And it also seems that she's well trained.

"Kakashi!" Minato yelled.

Kakashi appeared almost immediately, kneeling.

"Yes your majesty?" He replied.

"Organize a meeting with the other kages immediately, then send two more ANBU to keep tabs on the girl." Minato commanded whilst standing up.

"The Earth nation have something up their sleeve. They will not come here and destroy my kingdom!" Minato stormed out of the room.

"Y-Yes your majesty." Kakashi whispered.

"Oi! Hinata-san! Come have some ramen with us!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata ignored him and walked a little faster.

"Hinata-san! Please" he was right behind her now.

She had other things to take care of, like killing the two new ANBU that were trailing her and interrogating the previous one that she had tied up.

"N-Naruto-kun I have lots of work to do, I cannot eat with you today." She blushed.

She had developed a crush on him which led to her blushing slightly.

Ohh if her father saw her now he wouldn't be pleased. He would say that it was unprofessional and amateurish to actually have some sort of affection towards your target.

"Please Hinata-san?" He begged.

Naruto had also developed a crush, he would go to extra lengths just to see her. Extra lengths such as sneaking out from a boring meeting (his father wanted him to learn to be a prince by letting him go to low level meetings) by saying that he had to go to the bathroom, or even fake a headache.

Hinata thought for a while, biting on her bottom lip.

"Ok." She finally agreed. How could she ever say no to those beautiful blue eyes?

He beamed a smile.

On their way to the Ramen shop they met up with Sasuke and Sakura.

They ate ramen, laughed at told jokes. She enjoyed herself. Hinata had to get out of there though. The one called Sasuke was on to her. He asked her weird questions and looked at her in a weird way.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata started.

He looked at her.

"I-I have to get g-going." She got up.

He swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"So quickly Hinata-san?" He got up and was ready to stop her.

She nodded.

He pouted.

"Please stay a little more Hinata-san. Please?" He begged.

"Sorry. But I can't."

And with that said she quickly walked out of the shop.

It took all her strength to deny his request.

_Hinata! Time for some serious training! You can't go about liking your target! Some serious training indeed! _She punished herself mentally.

When she arrived at her temporary house she went and started her interrogation quickly.

"Now," she pulled a chair and sat on in opposite the tied up ANBU.

"Tell me who what you know about your Hokage." She decided to go easy on him first then bust out the tuff stuff.

"I will never betray my village!" He assured her.

She smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

A dazed ANBU lay on the ground, twitching, saliva running out of his partially open mouth and his eyes wide and blank.

Blank. Like his head had been drained of all things. A blank expression on his face.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"And you said you wouldn't betray your village..." She smiled.

"Your majesty," Kakashi appeared in the room.

"Your transportation is ready." He said.

Minato nodded.

"Kakashi...whilst i'm away I want you to send four of our _special_ guards to keep an eye on Naruto." He stated.

"Hai!" Kakashi disappeared.

_Naruto..._

Minato Kissed his son good bye on his forehead.

He smiled.

"Naruto," Minato started.

"Take care of the village while I'm gone. You'll be second in command after Jiriaya-sama."

Naruto gasped.

"The old perv? No way!" He exclaimed.

Minato smiled.

"Yes way." He ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"B-But-" Naruto stuttered.

"I need you to co operate with Jiriaya-sama, Naruto." Minato cocked a questioning eyebrow.

Naruto looked down then back at his father.

"O-Ok, Father." He finally gave in.

Minato smiled again.

"Good." He turned to Kushina.

"Let's get going then." He took her arm and led her to their carriage.

Kushina waved Naruto goodbye as the carriage moved away.

He waved back.

When they left Naruto smirked.

"Now..." he turned to Sasuke who was right beside him.

"Time for some _real_ fun."

Sasuke smiled.

Yay! I know it's short and Hinata seems really mean but I'm just writing how the story goes...


	3. The party

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in a LONG time! *bows respectfully* I WILL make it up to you!

* * *

Hinata got up out of bed slowly. She looked at the clock sitting on the nearby dresser.

5:59 AM

Her alarm would go off in the next minute. She turned it off before it could present the world with its obnoxious screeching.

She stretched and yawned then headed to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Sitting down, she turned her attention to the kitchen window.

She smiled sweetly.

She had always loved dawn. When she was little she would wake up extra early just to see the sun rise. It always made her feel at peace. Like if time had suddenly stopped just for her to smile with the rising sun (hehe Bob Marley!). Then her daily training would begin. Her daily ground pounding, neck breaking, extremely hard training would have to start. She had a rough childhood. But she was still happy about a couple of special moments. Happy, joy filled moments.

She sighed. Just thinking about it makes her sad.

She diverted her gave to the hot cup of coffee in front of her. Steam rose slowly from the milky delight, tickling her nose.

Hinata took a sip from the cup, a milk mustache forming on her upper lip.

Fully aware of this she smiled again.

_Today was going to be a _great_ day_. She thought.

* * *

"No." Jiriya said firmly, his arms crossed across his chest.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. He couldn't believe that the number one perv in the world just refused to host a party. **With girls!**

B-But…pleeeaaassseee?" Naruto sobbed, now on his knees. He couldn't believe he was doing _this._

Jiriya looked at Naruto and thought about his proposal. Maybe he could get something out of this so called proposal.

"well…" Jiriya said.

"Well what?"

"I'll have to have some kind of reward…" Jiriya scratched his head.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well not _anything…_" knowing Jiriya he knew he had a whacked-up mind.

"You could let me do some research on your friends."

"I'm not _that _desperate!" He made a queer face.

"Then its back to my first answer." He said.

Naruto's eye twitched.

"You cruddy little perv…" He grumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Jiriya asked.

"I-I said maybe If you let me host this party I won't tell father that you would rather do "research" than take care of his throne." He lied.

Jiriya seemed as though he was thinking over a master plan.

"AH!" He clicked his fingers. "If I let you host this party then I get to host my own _party_!"

Jiriya poked Naruto.

Naruto flinched as disturbing images invaded his mind. Shaking the images away he said "Fine…you'll get your _party_."

Jiriya smiled.

"Now…if you don't mind would you stay about two miles _away_ from this mansion between the hours of…hmm…say…eight thirty and four AM?"

Jiriya burst out in his usual hearty laugh.

"Well aren't you the wild one?" He said choking on his laughter.

"Will you just agree already?" Naruto was agitated.

"Fine. Fine. I'll stay away. I do have somewhere to go though…" he looked up at the ceiling, smiling, as if picturing something or someone in particular.

"Yeah…" Naruto inched out of the room.

**LATER THAT DAY…**

Hinata was walking around the village devising a plan on how to assassinate her target, when she overheard something.

Girl 1: Did you hear? Prince Naruto is hosting a party! Tonight!

Girl 2:*gasp!* Tonight? I have to go buy shoes, accessories, and stuff!

Girl 1: Me too! I also heard that the _whole _school (yes I invented a school) is invited!

Girl 2:*high pitched squeal* That means that…that

Girl 2 looks at girl 1 flush in the eyes.

Both girls: Sasuke-kun is gonna be there!

Both girls jump and squeal in delight.

Hinata had to get to this so called party. She missed her little sister, she wanted to get home as quickly as possible.

"Hinata-chaaaan!"

Right there and then Hinata thought that her sense of hearing was gone for good.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled softly.

Naruto's playful smile dimmed a little at the honorific she used.

"You did hear about my party right? Right?" He nudged her.

"As a matter a fact I did." She did some extra mind training to keep herself from blushing when Naruto was close to her.

"So I do assume that you're coming?" He cocked his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.

Hinata closed her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

When she opened her eyes Naruto's face carried a worried expression.

"Fine. I'll go." She covered her ears with her hands, expecting the pandemonium that was due to come.

As she predicted, Naruto did shout a lot of crap (which Hinata couldn't hear) and then hugged her tightly. She actually liked being in his arms.

She pulled away reluctantly.

"Naruto!" came a strict voice.

They both turned to greet the owner of this voice.

Sasuke. Naruto smiled.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan is coming to the party!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke glanced at Hinata.

"We have to get back…now." He said. Naruto's happy face became much more serious now.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No. You…need to come help with the…decorations and stuff." Sasuke said slowly, as if choosing the words carefully.

Hinata made a mental note of this.

"Fine," he turned to Hinata.

"I'll see you tonight then. Hinata-chan." And with that he left with Sasuke.

_I better go see whats up. Because Sasuke's tone of voice seemed as though something was wrong. _She thought.

* * *

U know what I really wanna know? Y do ppl keep making stories of akatsuki as kittens? Aren't there enough? Sometimes I see them and get angry. I mean I read 1 and liked it but I would never read a lot of the same thing over and over and ov- oh! Sorry! Me and my crazy rambling…

It was finally here but now its gone! A **_FLEETING_** moment! Hope u liked it and pls review it.


End file.
